Balada Big Family : Series
by Sabila Foster
Summary: "Puasa semakin dekat." Kata Inderapura/Lima detik lewat, dua cecunguk itu kemudian tertawa nista bersama-sama, sampai seseorang menimpuk kepala mereka dengan kopeah."BUKANKAH TADI AKU SUDAH SURUH KALIAN UNTUK MEMBERSIHKAN/Enjoy reading dan selamat berpuasa untuk yang mengerjakan :)
1. Chapter 1

"Iklan uwadimor sudah keluar…." Banten berkata dengan suara yang dingeri-ngerikan, Inderapura menelan ludah gugup. Mereka saling lirik.

"Puasa semakin dekat." Kata Inderapura dengan badan gemetar.

Lima detik lewat, dua cecunguk itu kemudian tertawa nista bersama-sama, sampai seseorang menimpuk kepala mereka dengan kopeah.

"BUKANKAH TADI AKU SUDAH SURUH KALIAN UNTUK MEMBERSIHKAN HALAMAN?"

"IYA MAAF."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Balada Big Family : Series © Sabila Foster**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara © Sabila Foster**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Family, Humor.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), deskripsi merdeka, semua kerajaan kumpul, alur maju mundur, nano-nano, OC-OC berkeliaran, garing kriuk kriuk krenyes, multichapter dan semua kekurangan yang tidak bisa ditutupi. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna 8)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Satu

.

 **[Ikutan]**

"Katanya tahun ini ada beberapa kerajaan dari zaman Hindu-Buddha yang mau ikut puasa."

Perkataan Banten yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba bersuara padahal tidak ada yang ngajak bicara itu membuat Inderapura berhenti mencabuti rumput liar, pemuda itu menoleh pada Banten yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Yang nanya." Balas Banten cepat. Inderapura nyengir, memang susah kalau mau ngetroll teman seperjuangan yang sudah sehati sejiwa seperti Banten. "Aku dengar dari Mataram." Kata Banten memberi tahu, Inderapura ber-oh singkat.

"Paling Sriwijaya dan Majapahit, mereka dulunya punya bos beragama Islam."

"Cie tau."

Inderapura nyengir. "Kutai juga kayaknya mau ikutan puasa, dan Taruma juga bakal puasa kalau semenya –maksudnya teman seperjuangannya puasa."

Banten diam. Dia melirik Inderapura curiga. "Kau tidak seperti perempuan dari Eropa itu, kan? Yang heboh saat kita tanding bola dengan kerajaan Hindu-Buddha."

Inderapura geleng-geleng panik. "Bukan lah!"

"Alhamdulilah kalo gitu." Banten lalu kembali mencabuti rumput liar di sekitarnya, kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

"EH ASEM, INDRA! ENAK GITU YA KAMU _NEDUH_ DI BAWAH POHON, SINI CABUTIN RUMPUT JUGA!"

"AKU JUGA NYABUTIN RUMPUT, BANTEN."

"APAAN, YANG DIBAWAH POHON _MAH_ GAK ADA YANG PERLU DICABUTIN, _BAHLUL_."

Dan seterusnya dan seterusnya. Di siang yang panas membara ini mereka masih semangat seperti biasa dan saling meneriaki satu sama lain. Samudera Pasai memperhatikan dua cecunguk itu dari teras belakang, sambil selonjoran di kursi kayu dan meminum es teh manis yang dibuatkan Aceh untuknya. Indah sekali.

Pria berumur itu menyeruput minumannya sedikit. "Ah, enaknya."

"KEK BANTUIN DONG!"

"Kalian masih muda, semangat kalian masih prima." Jawab Samudera Pasai asal, Inderapura memanyunkan bibirnya dan Banten melempar rumput ke kepalanya.

"AKU UDAH DIFITRAH, LHO, YA!"

"OH."

.

 **[Kalinyamat]**

Putra tidak baperan. Putra itu selalu tersenyum dan menguasai pengendalian emosi, dia selalu tersenyum pada semua orang yang ia temui. Kenal atau tidak kenal, dekat atau tidak terlalu dekat, laki-laki atau perempuan, dewasa atau anak-anak, orang dalam negeri atau luar negeri.

Putra selalu tersenyum, tidak peduli pada siapapun. Meski pun sejujurnya, Putra agak lupa bagaimana tersenyum yang sebenarnya. Karena selama ini dia hanya tersenyum untuk kesopanan dan formalitas. Ya, Putra yang kekanakan dan hobi menebar senyum itu sebenarnya memiliki lubang yang sangat besar di hatinya.

Lubang hitam yang sangat besar. Kekosongan yang membuatnya menderita, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menutupinya selain dengan berpura-pura. Pura-pura bahagia, pura-pura tertawa, pura-pura tidak mengerti, pura-pura tidak terluka.

Putra merasa lelah. Wajahnya sudah pegal karena terus dipaksa untuk tersenyum, tapi ketika senyumnya memudar ia akan kehilangan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Beritahu Putra, apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk menjadi dirinya tanpa kehilangan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Udah, anjir, sedih bacanya…." Inderapura membuang ingusnya teharu, beberapa paragraf di atas membuatnya ingin meneteskan air mata. Banten meliriknya aneh. "Kasian Putraaaa."

"Aku kasian kenapa?"

"EHEM OHOK." Banten pura-pura batuk dan menutupi mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan, padahal tujuan utamanya agar Putra tidak melihat cengiran jahilnya karena melihat muka Inderapura yang tidak jelas rupanya karena kaget. Inderapura melotot padanya, Banten berlalu.

Putra melirik kertas di tangan Inderapura, sementara pemuda bersarung dan memakai kaos bola bernama Inderapura itu nyengir sok polos. "Itu apa?" tanya Putra menunjuk dengan gerakan dagu.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa."

Putra menghela napas. "Itu tulisan Kalinyamat, kan? Tentang aku? Di sana aku terlihat menderita, kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah malas, Inderapura mengangguk tiga kali.

"Dengar," personifikasi Indonesia itu menghela napas lagi. "Kalinyamat itu baperan, jangan percaya sama tulisan dia tentang siapapun."

Inderapura mengangguk patuh. Putra melanjutkan dengan wajah datar. " _It's a trap_."

Lalu tawa Inderapura pecah dan Putra tersenyum miring. Inderapura tidak kaget kalau ternyata Putra juga suka mampir di 9gug atau 1cuk.

.

 **[Dua orang]**

Banten bersiul-siul asal, jari-jari tangannya saling bertautan di belakang kepala. Sambil berjalan ia memperhatikan keadaan rumah yang sepi, dan agar horor. Semua ini karena Putra dan peliharaannya, ah tapi kan sebentar lagi puasa jadi rumah ini tidak akan sehoror biasanya.

Hahaha.

"Di kulkas ada kue nggak, ya? Sebentar lagi kan mau puasa, semoga Putra udah beli kue-kue yang enak." Katanya berharap, kemudian matanya menangkap eksistensi seseorang yang membawa keresek besar dan membuka kulkas. Senyum Banten terbit sangat lebar.

"Kalingga! Itu kue, ya?" tanyanya semangat sambil buru-buru mendekati perempuan yang dimaksud.

Kalingga menolehkan kepalanya dari dalam kulkas. "Iya, kau mau?" tanyanya, Banten mengagguk semangat. Karena ia dinotis Kalingga dan kehadiran makanan enak di kulkas yang seminggu ke belakang selalu kosong melompong. "Boleh, tapi jangan sampai habis, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Banten mengangguk. Kalingga memasukkan kue terakhir ke dalam kulkas dan menutup pintunya, kemudian berlalu. Giliran Banten yang membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil satu bungkus kue dari sana, lalu menutup pintunya lagi.

Kemudian Kalinyamat muncul dan mengambil air mineral dari dalam kulkas.

"SRIWIJAYA! MENYINGKIR DARI JALANKU ATAU AKU AKAN MENCEKIKMU!"

"CK, BERISIK."

"K-KAU!"

Banten meremas bungkusan kue di tangannya, sedangkan Kalinyamat membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dengan sorot mata misterius. Dua orang itu memicingkan mata di waktu yang bersamaan.

Mataram yang tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat mereka hanya memasang wajah bingung karena merasakan aura yang suram dari dua orang yang dilihatnya.

"Err, Banten, Kalinyamat," dua orang itu meliriknya. "Kalian lihat Kediri atau Jenggala, tidak?"

.

 **[Duo]**

"Gocengan, artis-artis perempuan bakal pada pakai hijab."

"Iklan di televisi backgroundnya pasti Masjid."

Demak geleng-geleng kepala melihat dua orang itu, "Aceh mendengar kalian lho."

.

 **[Patuh]**

"Mataram, malam ini tarawih, kan?"

Mataram mengangguk satu kali. "Iya, besok sudah mulai puasa. Kalian berdua sebaiknya ikut pesantren kilat di masjid sebelah, sama kuliah subuh di sana."

Inderapura dan Banten mengangguk patuh, walau berat. Kemudian mereka berdua melirik Aceh yang melipat tangan di dada, yang dengan wajah songong melotot pada mereka. Menantang Banten dan Inderapura untuk melawan Mataram, yang meskipun selalu tersenyum dan terlihat baik bisa sangat mengerikan pada waktunya.

.

 **[Sendal]**

"Tenang," Sriwijaya menunjukkan sendalnya. "Sudah kutuliskan 'Punya Wijaya, nyolong mati' jadi gak akan ada yang ngambil sendal ini."

Putra speechless. "Terserah Bang Sri deh."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SRI, BOCAH."

"KAN ADA 'BANG'NYA."

"SAMA AJA."

.

 **[Pergi]**

"Besok puasa," Putra melirik Kunti yang duduk manis di dahan pohon, lalu Tuyul yang duduk di teras di dekatnya. Mereka meliriknya balik.

"Iya, Bang, sebulan kedepan kayaknya aku bakal kangen Bang Putra." Kata Tuyul, Putra tersenyum miring dan menepuk kepala botaknya. Kunti menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu tertawa melengking.

Ini masih siang kok.

"Genderuwo sama Palasik udah pergi, ya?" tanya Putra, Tuyul mengangguk. "Kalian kapan perginya?"

"Nanti pas Magrib." Jawab Tuyul. Putra mengangguk paham. Pemuda itu lalu melirik Kunti yang mengayun-ayunkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang. "Nggak mau ngomong apa-apa, Ti?"

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya, lalu tertawa melengking lagi. "Aku bakal kangen darah ayam dari kamu," tangan diturunkan sampai seringai menyeramkan jadi terlihat. Darah mengalir dari belahan bibirnya yang pecah-pecah, ia lalu berkata dengan lamat-lamat. "Mas Putra."

Wajah Putra membiru karena enek digoda setan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Sign,

Sabila Foster.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cepat jalan!" Aceh menendang bagian belakang Inderapura sampai pemuda itu hampir terjerembab. Inderapura memutar kepalanya dan memajukan bibirnya kesal, Aceh mengangkat dagunya dan Mataram berusaha mendamaikan mereka berdua.

"Sudah sudah," Mataram menarik Inderapura ke belakang tubuhnya. Ia menatap Aceh yang menghembuskan asap dari belahan bibirnya. "Jangan terlalu kasar pada Indra, Aceh."

Aceh melirik Mataram sekilas, lalu mengangkat bahu dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Inderapura mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Mataram menepuk pucuk kepalanya, mau tak mau Inderapura menoleh dan merasa silau saat Mataram tersenyum padanya. "Aceh hanya tidak mau kita terlambat tarawih, jangan marah padanya, ya?"

Inderapura terpaksa mengangguk. Ia lalu berjalan ke luar meninggalkan Mataram.

"SEMOGA PULANG TARAWIH ADA YANG NGAMBIL SENDALMU, ACEH."

"MANA ADA."

Mataram menghela napas capek. Kemudian menoleh saat Demak berjalan ke arahnya sambil membenarkan pecinya.

"Ayo berangkat."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Balada Big Family : Series © Sabila Foster**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara © Sabila Foster**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Family, Humor.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), deskripsi merdeka, semua kerajaan kumpul eh nggak juga ding, alur maju mundur, nano-nano, OC-OC berkeliaran, garing kriuk kriuk krenyes, multichapter dan semua kekurangan yang tidak bisa ditutupi. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna 8)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **Dua**

.

 **[Sahur]**

"SRIWIJAYAAAA! CEPAT BANGUN KAU DASAR B4B1 PEMALAS!"

"BERISIK KALINGGA!"

"KAU BERANI MEMBENTAKKU? AKAN KUPOTONG LIDAHMU DAN KUGORENG UNTUK SAHUR!"

"APA YANG— IYA IYA AKU TURUN— JANGAN LEMPAR KERIS YANG ITU— CK, IYA AKU AKAN TURUN— AKU PAKAI BAJU DULU KALINGGA— TUNGGU BAGAIMANA KAU MASUK KE KAMARKU—"

.

"Kau mendengarnya, rekan Banten?"

"Sangat jelas, rekan Kalinyamat."

"Magrib nanti ayo beri Sriwijaya hadiah."

"Aku tidak bisa menyantet, lagi pula setannya dikurung semua."

"Sangat disayangkan."

.

"Ndraa, aku masih mengantuk."

"Salah sendiri main petasan sampai malam, kau seperti anak-anak saja, Banten."

"Siapa yang tadi malam maksa ditemani main petasan, hah?"

"Ehehe."

.

"Demak, Kakek Samudera Pasai mana?"

"Dia di… astagfirullah, dia masih di masjid."

"Hah? Dia belum pulang sejak tarawih, maksudnya?"

.

"Oh, ini Majapahit sama Singhasari, ya? Aku pernah dengar cerita kalian dari Mataram. Perkenalkan, aku Inderapura."

"Hm."

"… astagfirullah dingin sekali responnya."

.

"ADUDUDUDUH KALINGGA JANGAN JEWER AKU, BISA?"

"NGGAK."

"KAU MENGHANCURKAN REPUTASIKU!"

"MASA BODOH."

"CK, KALINGGA!"

"APA?"

"LEPAS JEWERANNYA," wajah didekatkan sampai perempuannya gugup. "Atau aku akan menciummu."

"BANTEN."

"ROGER, KALINYAMAT."

"ASTAGFIRULLAH, SENDOK SAMA GARPU JANGAN DILEMPAR."

.

"Cirebon."

"Hng…."

"Cirebon."

"Hng…."

"Cirebon, tiga menit lagi imsak."

"MASYA ALLAH, KENAPA BARU BANGUNIN SEKARANG?"

"AKU YANG SALAH GITU YA?"

.

 **[Mager]**

Inderapura memindahkan saluran televisi yang lagi-lagi iklannya tentang 'Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa' yang _background_ nya masjid. Iklannya nggak ada yang _manghiwal_ aka beda dari yang lain, dan itu membuatnya bosan.

Banten menarik kaosnya, Inderapura melirik malas. "Ke luar, yuk?"

"Panas, Nten. Jadi mager."

Banten berseru protes. Inderapura melempar bantal sofa ke wajahnya.

.

 **[Tidur]**

"Salah satu keistimewaan bulan Ramadhan itu, kalau tidur kita jadi dapet pahala."

Cirebon langsung angkat kaki, tanpa memperdulikan Mataram dan Inderapura yang sedikit kaget dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Dia makin semangat tidur setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Mataram.

.

 **[Kutai]**

"Ku-Kutai ada dua!" seru Inderapura ngeri. Mataram menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyuruh Kutai dan seseorang yang mirip Kutai untuk duduk, sepertinya dia akan memulai penjelasannya lagi.

"Jadi begini, Indra." Mataram menunjuk Kutai yang mengangguk satu kali. "Kutai ini nama lengkapnya Kutai Martadipura, Kerajaan Kutai beragama Hindu-Buddha yang Ibu Kotanya di Muara Kaman."

Inderapura mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau yang ini," Mataram menunjuk seseorang yang mirip Kutai dan duduk di samping pria itu. "Kutai Kartanegara yang Ibu Kotanya di Kutai Lama, dia kerajaan Hindu-Buddha juga."

Lagi-lagi Inderapura mengangguk. Kemudian Banten mengacungkan tangan, dia tiba-tiba sudah duduk di samping Inderapura yang langsung memukul kepalanya karena kaget akan kehadirannya.

"Kenapa ada dua Kutai, apakah mereka saudara yang tertukar, Mataram?"

Krik.

Inderapura melirik Banten dengan wajah aku-tidak-tahu-harus-berkata-apa. Mataram tersenyum speechless dan kedua pria bernama Kutai hanya berkedip bingung.

"Dulu Kutai Kartanegara dibawah pimpinan Aji Pangeran Sinum Panji Mendapa berhasil menaklukan Kutai Martadipura, dan ketika kedua kerajaan itu bersatu nama mereka jadi Kutai Kartanegara Ing Martadipura. Lalu di abad ke-17 agama mereka menjadi agama Islam dan mereka jadi Kesultanan."

"Tunggu, tadi… Ber… satu?"

"Iya, Kutai Mertadipura diserap oleh Kutai Kartanegara."

"Di… serap?"

Banten dan Inderapura melirik Kutai, dan dua pria itu sudah hilang.

.

 **[Percuma]**

"Sendalmu tetap hilang, kan, Sri?"

Sriwijaya berdecih. Ia melirik Majapahit yang menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Lain kali akan kukantongi dan kubawa masuk ke masjid."

"Percuma, kau itu kan banyak dosa Sri. Mau dibagaimanakan juga tetap percuma."

"Berisik. Untung aku sedang puasa."

Majapahit menjulurkan lidah, Sriwijaya melotot dan pergi dari sana.

.

 **[Kerudung]**

"WHAHAHAHA KALINGGA KAU PAKAI KERUDUNG ANEH BEGITU— HAHAHAHAHA."

"KALINYAMAT."

"ROGER, BANTEN."

"BANGSAT— APA-APAAN KALIAN, HAH?"

.

 **[Bukan]**

Inderapura mengintip Aceh yang tampak tersiksa. Serambi Mekah itu berjalan bolak-balik di teras belakang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Mataram yang lewat jadi berhenti sebentar dan mengikuti arah pandang Inderapura, lalu berkedip bingung.

"Aku kira Aceh tidak akan sampai seperti ini hanya karena puasa."

Inderapura tersentak saat Mataram bergumam di belakangnya. Pemuda itu memutar kepalanya beberapa derajat, lalu menghela napas lega.

"Aceh begitu bukan karena lapar kok."

"Lho, bukan?"

Inderapura mengangguk. "Iya. Sebenarnya, hal yang lebih menyulitkan baginya adalah menahan diri untuk tidak merokok atau menghisap cerutu. Tidak makan tiga hari juga dia kuat-kuat saja."

Mataram tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain: "O-oh, begitu."

.

 **[Tahan]**

"SRIWIJAYA DASAR KAU SI—"

"KITA SEDANG PUASA, KALI. JANGAN BICARA KASAR."

"KALAU BEGITU KAU JANGAN CARI MASALAH DENGANKU!"

"AKU TIDAK."

"KAU IYA!"

Inderapura memiringkan kepalanya. "Mereka selalu begitu, ya?"

"Kau tanya aku?"

"Majapahit kok sinis begitu…."

.

 **[Maju]**

Aceh memutar kepalanya beberapa derajat sampai matanya menangkap eksistensi Inderapura dan Banten di shaf paling belakang.

"KALIAN BERDUA, MAJU KE BARISAN DEPAN."

"A-AYE."

.

 **[Berkurang]**

Banten melipat tangannya di belakang kepala, di sampingnya Inderapura berjalan sambil memain-mainkan sarungnya.

"Gocengan, tarawih hari kedua gak bakal sebanyak tadi." Kata Banten tiba-tiba, Inderapura meliriknya sekilas tanpa berkata-kata.

"Besok paling cuma enam shaf, minggu depan jadi empat atau dua shaf." Kata Banten lagi.

"Udah lah, Nten." Inderapura melirik Aceh yang sudah ada di belakang mereka, Banten membatu.

"KALIAN YANG SUKA MENGHILANG KALAU TARAWIH, KAN?"

"ACEH AMPUN!"

.

 **[Bangkai]**

"Magrib masih jauh Ya Allah."

"Indra."

"Apa?"

"Mulutmu bau bangke."

"… KAU SENDIRI BAU SEPITENG."

"KAU SEPTIK TANK."

"SAMA AJA BAHLUL."

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

 **Sign,**

 **Sabila Foster.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Di Islandia mereka puasa 22 jam lho."

Inderapura melirik Mataram horror. "Alhamdulillah kita tinggal di Indonesia."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Balada Big Family : Series © Sabila Foster**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara © Sabila Foster**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Family, Humor.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), deskripsi merdeka, semua kerajaan kumpul eh nggak juga ding, alur maju mundur, nano-nano, OC-OC berkeliaran, garing kriuk kriuk krenyes, multichapter dan semua kekurangan yang tidak bisa ditutupi. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna 8)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **Tiga**

 **.**

 **[Nunggu Buka]**

"Dari pada bengong nggak jelas gini," Banten melirik Inderapura yang bersuara. "Mending kita ngemil, yuk?"

Banten kicep. "Kita lagi puasa, bahlul."

"Eh, iya ya."

.

 **[Ngabuburit]**

"Mataram," Demak menyembulkan kepalanya dari ambang pintu, Mataram yang sedang membaca sesuatu mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang wajah bertanya. Demak melanjutkan. "Kau lihat Sriwijaya?" tanyanya.

Mataram berpikir sejenak, lalu teringat sesuatu. "Tadi aku lihat dia pergi ke luar dengan Kalingga, ngabuburit sepertinya." Jawabnya santai, tidak sadar kalau perkataannya bisa menyebabkan katastropi kalau saja dia melihat perubahan mimik wajah dua kerajaan yang lebih muda darinya yang bernama Banten dan Kalinyamat.

Demak mengerutkan alis mendengar jawaban Mataram, kemudian berlalu. Mataram kembali menekuni bacaannya, lagi-lagi tidak menyadari perubahan atmosfir di ruangan persegi panjang bernama perpustakaan tersebut.

"Banten."

"Roger, Kalinyamat."

.

 **[Sengaja]**

Inderapura berbaring di depan kipas angin yang menyala, ia hanya memakai kaos kutang lusuh kesayangannya dan sarung cokelat yang sering ia pakai. Indonesia panas, untung ini bukan di Islandia yang puasanya sampai 22 jam. Kalau iya, sehabis lebaran badan Inderapura pasti tinggal tengkorak saja.

Lebe.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa tiap malam Cirebon begadang ngaji tanpa tidur."

Inderapura melirik Banten dengan malas. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lemas.

"Supaya siangnya dia bisa tidur sampai magrib. Licik sekali."

Sebuah sandal dilempar dan mengenai kepala Banten. "PAHALA PUASAMU RONTOK, BOCAH."

"TUNGGU SEJAK KAPAN ACEH ADA DI SINI?"

.

 **[Malu-malu]**

Sriwijaya itu selalu mengikat rambutnya yang panjang, yang pernah melihat rambutnya digerai itu hanya beberapa orang saja. Seperti Mataram, Majapahit, Singhasari dan Kalingga. Majapahit bilang digerai atau pun tidak, baginya Sriwijaya itu terlihat seperti perempuan. Singhasari tidak berkomentar apa-apa soal ini, dan Mataram berkata kalau Sriwijaya tidak pernah melepas ikatan rambutnya kecuali saat perang, itu pun ikatan rambutnya terlepas sendiri.

Sedangkan Kalingga….

"Aku memang pernah melihat rambutnya digerai," kata Kalingga menjawab pertanyaan Inderapura, perempuan yang sering menyelipkan bunga di telinganya itu memilin ujung selendangnya. "Dia tidak terlihat seperti perempuan kok." Tambahnya.

Tolong tambahkan lagi, di sini Kalingga mengatakan sesuatu tentang orang yang sering menarik urat lehernya ke luar dengan wajah malu-malu.

Malu-malu.

Lalu Sriwijaya lewat begitu saja, dan Kalingga secara alamiah mengeraskan wajah seperti biasa.

Inderapura menggaruk kepalanya, bingung mau melanjutkan wawacaranya atau tidak (?).

.

 **[Sangkakala]**

"Oh, yang katanya waktu itu terompet sangkakala, ya?"

Aceh menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Inderapura yang sudah sangat tidak asing dalam hidupnya. Ia memutar kepala dan mendapati Inderapura dan Banten sedang duduk-duduk santai di halaman belakang. Pria tinggi dan sekilas terlihat dewasa yang agak mirip Netherlands karena sama-sama suka marijuana itu memutuskan untuk diam sebentar dan mendengarkan percakapan dua curut tersebut.

"Itu mah Malaikat Izrofil lagi check sound," kata Banten membuat sorban Aceh melorot. "Kalau seriusan, kita udah mati." Lanjutnya tidak koheren karena diselingi tawa, Inderapura menempeleng kepalanya dengan koran.

Sedangkan Aceh merasa menyesal karena membuang waktu berharganya untuk menengarkan sesuatu yang tidak ada faedah atau pun kaedahnya sama sekali.

.

 **[Lebih Awal]**

"Aku bangun sahur lebih awal, aku yang menang."

Kedua alis Kediri menukik dan hampir bertemu karena kesal akan perkataan Jenggala yang lagi-lagi memasang wajah nyolotnya seperti biasa. Laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu melipat tangan di dada dan mengangkat dagu arogan, Kediri meremas tangannya dan membayangkan kalau saja ia bisa meremas wajah Jenggala pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Puasa pertama aku membantu Mataram membangunkan yang lain untuk sahur!"

"Itu kemarin-kemarin, hari ini kau bahkan telat bangun kalau saja aku tidak menutup mukamu dengan bantal."

"Itu mah kau mau membunuhku!"

"Itu cara paling efisien untuk membangunkanmu, bodoh~"

"Alasan!"

Jenggala merubah posisi tangannya jadi dimasukan ke saku celana, tapi ia tidak merubah mimik wajahnya yang membuat orang-orang ingin melayangkan tendangan ke sana. "Intinya hari ini aku menang~" katanya dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

Kediri hampir meledakkan amarahnya, kalau saja teriakan Mataram tidak merayap masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Ada yang bisa membantuku untuk mengantar makanan ini ke masjid?"

"AKU, MEDANG –MAKSUDKU MATARAM!" kata Kediri lalu pergi dari sana.

Sambil menginjak kaki Jenggala.

"AKU SAJA, AKU LEBIH KUAT DARI KEDIRI."

"TIDAK, JENGGALA ITU KEKUATANNYA SEPERTI PEREMPUAN."

"ITU FITNAH."

.

 **[Sebulan]**

"Putra."

"Apa, Bang?"

"Kamu yakin Kunti dan dedemit lainnya sudah tidak ada di rumah ini lagi?"

"Iya, Bang. Sekarang kan bulan puasa."

"Kalau bulan puasa sudah lewat, mereka bakal balik lagi ke sini?"

"Iya lah, Bang. Mereka kan peliharaanku."

Helaan napas depresi.

Kerutan di dahi. "Kenapa, Bang?"

"Begini," berdeham pelan entah untuk apa. "Ini sudah lama terjadi, dan kali ini aku baru bisa mengatakannya padamu."

"Apaan, Bang?"

"Aku terus menerus diikuti Kunti, bisa kau suruh dia menjauh dariku?"

Diam beberapa detik, lalu mengangkat tangan dan menepuk bahu pria yang barusan bicara. "Dia suka aura Bang Sri, aku akan coba nyogok dia pake darah ayam atau manusia (jangan melotot gitu Bang,aku bercanda kok. Hahahaha….) dan semoga aja dia gak minta banyak jadi aku bisa ngasih."

"Abis itu dia bakal _njauh_ dari aku?"

"Tergantung sih, Bang. Whahaha."

"Sialan kamu."

"Tapi seenggaknya Abang bisa tenang selama sebulan, Bang."

Tangan kekar itu diangkat lalu menyentil dahi laki-laki yang lebih muda. "Sebulan, dan abis itu Kunti terus rapet."

"Nanti aku minta bantuan Pocong sama Genderuwo deh."

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka punya perasaan khusus gitu sama Kunti."

"Astaga, jangan sampai aku jadi orang ketiga— sebentar, keempat, sial."

"Whahaha, Bang Sri nikung setan."

"Berisik kamu." Sambil tersenyum seperti kakak pada adiknya yang menyebalkan.

.

 **[Pesantren Kilat]**

"Ndra Ndra!"

Inderapura memutar kepalanya beberapa derajat sampai menemukan Banten yang memanggil namanya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kita bikin kegiatan baru buat ngisi bulan Ramadhan, yuk?"

"Kegiatan kayak apa?"

"Pesantren Guntur."

"LUCU."

.

 **[Sarjana]**

Kepala yang tadinya fokus pada batu akik yang sedang digosok terangkat saat seseorang lewat di depannya. "Mau ke mana, bocah?"

Yang ditanya menjawab tanpa melirik. "Mau Kuliah Subuh lah."

"Che, rajin juga kau." Katanya sambil menyeringai setan.

Kepala membesar secara imajinatif karena merasa unggul. "Kau sendiri tidak ikutan kuliah subuh?"

"Aku kan sudah jadi sarjana."

"MANA ADA, ACEH."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **Sign,**

 **Sabila Foster.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lagi-lagi Putra menghela napas, Samudera Pasai yang duduk di kursi tidak jauh dari pemuda itu meliriknya penasaran. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Putra meliriknya dengan wajah lelah. "Harga cabai dan yang lainnya naik lagi." katanya lesu.

Samudera Pasai tidak tahu harus merespon apa selain tertawa hambar.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Balada Big Family : Series © Sabila Foster**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara © Sabila Foster**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Family, Humor.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), deskripsi merdeka, mengandung informasi bersejarah yang harus dicek ulang, semua kerajaan kumpul eh nggak juga ding, alur maju mundur, nano-nano, OC-OC berkeliaran, garing kriuk kriuk krenyes, multichapter dan semua kekurangan yang tidak bisa ditutupi. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna 8)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **Empat**

 **.**

 **[Chili]**

"Di Chili mereka puasa selama 9 jam, lho."

Beberapa Kerajaan seperti Inderapura dan Banten serta Cirebon langsung memutar kepala secara cepat ke arah Kutai yang barusan bicara pada Tarumanegara.

Tarumanegara ber-wah singkat. "Benarkah? Sebentar ya." katanya, Kutai mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian dua orang itu kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

Sementara itu Inderapura, Banten dan Cirebon langsung menatap langit-langit ruangan dan berandai-andai kalau saja mereka tinggal di Chili.

.

 **[Buruk]**

Inderapura melihat hewan kurban yang sedang meregang nyawa itu dengan kasihan. "Meskipun aku yakin sapi itu bahagia, entah kenapa aku tetap merasa kasihan." Gumamnya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya mereka memang akan mati," Inderapura melirik Singhasari yang berdiri di sampingnya, pria itu yang barusan berbicara. Singhasari balas melirik Inderapura, dengan seringai seram yang mekar di wajahnya. Inderapura menelan ludah gugup. Singhasari melebarkan seringainya dan melanjutkan dengan nada yang entah bagaimana terdengar mengerikan padahal biasa-biasa saja. "Kan?"

Inderapura mengangguk takut, sebelum kembali fokus pada sapi baru yang disembelih. Dia lalu teringat perkataan Majapahit dan Sriwijaya beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _"Akan kuberti tahu kau satu hal," Majapahit menatap semua kerajaan Islam. "Singhasari, adalah orang yang paling buruk untuk dijadikan sebagai musuh."_

 _"Dia lebih licik dan licin dari yang kalian kira." Sriwijaya menambahkan, perhatian semua orang di sana langsung terfokus padanya. "Kalian tidak akan mau tahu hal mengerikan apa saja yang pernah ia lakukan." Katanya sambil melihat lantai, ia sedang berpikir._

 _"Dia bisa saja menusuk punggungmu dari belakang," Sriwijaya mengangkat kepalanya. "Lalu bertanya apakah kau terluka sambil menyembunyikan pisaunya."_

 _Majapahit melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu dengan santai berkata. "Jangan main-main dengannya." Katanya memperingatkan._

 _"Tapi dia tetap merupakan orang yang baik," Mataram berusaha membela. "Kan?"_

 _Sriwijaya mengangguk. "Tentu saja, dia orang yang baik. Dia itu salah satu bawahan yang paling aku sayangi, dia sudah seperti anakku." Katanya ketika beberapa kenangan masa lalu berseliweran di kepalanya, Majapahit mencibir._

 _"Tapi sejarah dan masa lalu yang penuh pertumpahan darah sepertinya merubah sedikit kepribadiannya." Sriwijaya menambahkan, mimik wajahnya terlihat dibayangi sedikit kesedihan tidak seperti dia yang biasanya._

Inderapura tertawa hambar.

.

 **[Pilihan]**

"Banten, Kalinyamat, lalu siapa lagi?" Kediri bertanya, Inderapura mengusap dagunya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sriwijaya?" tanyanya yang membuat Kediri merasa bodoh karena melupakan orang tersebut.

"Oh, benar, kok aku lupa dia, ya?" gumam Kediri sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia lalu menuliskan nama tiga kerajaan tadi di selembar kertas, lalu mengetuk-ketuk dagunya dengan ujung pensil.

"Menurutmu diantara mereka bertiga, siapa yang kemungkinannya paling besar untuk mendapatkan hati Kalingga?"

Inderapura mengusap dagunya. "Kalau menurutku sih, Sriwijaya."

Sementara itu Kalingga dan Sriwijaya yang berpapasan dan tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan dua orang di atas langsung memalingkan muka dan berjalan begitu saja. Beruntung Banten dan Kalinyamat sedang tidak ada di rumah, Kediri dan Inderapura jadi tidak perlu menghindari amukan dua kerajaan tersebut.

.

 **[Kalingga]**

"Kalingga itu seperti apa, sih?" suatu hari Inderapura bertanya pada Mataram, yang menjadi sumber dari semua pertanyaannya dan Banten yang agak kepo soal kerajaan Hindu-Buddha.

Kerajaan yang dulunya bernama Medang itu mengusap dagunya. "Kalingga itu, oh, dia juga bisa dipanggil Ho-Ling. Pokoknya dia itu ahli membuat minuman keras dan membuat kerajinan tangan," jawabnya, lalu melanjutkan. "Dia juga agak _freak_ soal peraturan seperti Aceh." Inderapura melotot, Mataram tetap melanjutkan. "Dia masuk islam saat pemerintahan putra Ratu Shima, Jay Shima, masuk Islam. " tambahnya.

Inderapura ber-oh singkat. "Lalu?"

"Hm, sebenarnya semua tentang dia masih kabur dan tidak jelas. Banyak hal yang tidak sempat diabadikan membuat informasi tentangnya jadi tidak begitu banyak," kata Mataram sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, ia lalu teringat sesuatu. "Ah, tapi coba kau tanya Cina, dia mungkin tahu beberapa informasi yang tidak aku ketahui."

"Cina?" Inderapura membeo.

Mataram mengangguk. "Iya, laki-laki yang rambutnya juga diikat di belakang seperti Sriwijaya." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum Mataram, Inderapura ikut mengembangkan seulas senyum juga. Lalu berkata "Oke siap."

.

 **[San Fo Tsi]**

"Dulu itu panggilan Sriwijaya oleh orang-orang Tiongkok." Kata Malayapura.

Banten membeo. "Tiongkok itu Cina?" tanyanya, Malayapura mengangguk.

"Tapi setelah Sriwijaya runtuh pun, panggilan itu tetap digunakan sebagai sebutan untuh Dharmasraya, dan San Fo Tsi itu berkembang menjadi sebutan untuk pulau Sumatera." Katanya lagi.

Banten diam sebentar. "Jadi kalau aku berteriak San Fo Tsi, banyak yang akan menoleh ya?"

Malayapura tersenyum _sweat drop._ "Kemungkinan besar, iya." Ia lalu teringat sesuatu. "Tapi jangan coba-coba menyebut nama panggilan itu di sekitar Sriwijaya." Malayapura memperingatkan.

Kening Banten berkerut. "Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia akan menebas lehermu."

Wajah Banten membiru. "… terima kasih atas peringatannya."

.

 **[Paguruyuang Darul Qarar]**

"Paguruyuang Daru— apa?" Kediri membeo, ia berkedip dua kali sebelum kembali bersuara. "Siapa Paguruyuang?"

Sriwijaya meniup pedangnya, lalu mengelapnya. "Dia salah satu kerajaan di Sumatera, wilayah Minang, dulunya kerajaan Hindu-Buddha tapi abad ke16 jadi kerajaan Islam." Jawabnya sambil tetap fokus pada senjatanya.

Kediri membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi Sriwijaya membungkamnya dengan mengacungkan ujung pedangnya ke hidung Kediri yang langsung pucat. Sriwijaya menyeringai menyebalkan, Kediri melotot kesal. "Coba kau tanyakan pada Indera siapalah itu, dia kerajaan Islam di Sumatera juga, kan?"

"Tapi kau juga kan—"

"Aku tidak mau diganggu," Sriwijaya kembali mengelap pedangnya. "Pergi sana."

Kediri menghela napas. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti laki-laki itu?

"Pelit informasi," gerutunya. "DASAR SRI!"

"KAU MAU AKU MEROBEK PERUTMU, HAH?"

"MEDANG— MAKSUDKU, MATARAM SRIWIJAYA NGAMUK LAGI."

"JANGA SEBUT NAMA ORANG ITU DI DEPANKU, KAU KECOAK."

"Kenapa harus kecoak…."

"KAU MAU AKU MENYEBUTMU B481 ATAU N71N6?"

"SRIWIJAYA, JANGAN KASAR PADA KEDIRI."

"KENAPA? DIA BUKAN ANAKKU ATAU ANAKMU, KAN, KALI? KENAPA KAU YANG SEWOT?"

"KAU SEDANG PUASA, KAN? JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ANAK KECIL HANYA KARENA DIA MENYEBUT NAMA MEDANG."

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU!"

"JANGAN MEMERINTAHKU!"

"A-anu," Kediri menciut di tengah-tengah dua orang yang sedang adu _capslock_ itu, Jenggala lewat lalu dengan malas menarik kerah baju adiknya agar menjauh dari sana.

"Heh, kalian pasangan suami isteri." Srwijaya dan Kalingga menoleh secara serempak. "Jangan bertengkar di sini." Kata Jenggala asal, yang membuahkan lemparan seribu pedang dan puluhan keris dari dua orang tersebut.

.

 **[Mirip]**

"Benarkah?" Kediri membeo lagi, ia menatap Tarumanegara dengan mata berbinar-binar. Awalnya ia memang berniat untuk bertanya pada Inderapura, tapi ternyata Tarumanegara juga mengetahui Pagaruyuang. "Jadi bendera Pagaruyuang dan Jerman itu mirip?" tanyanya penasaran.

Tarumanegara mengangguk, ia melirik Samudera Pasai. Pria berumur yang sedang memberi makan ikan di halaman depan itu menoleh dan memasang wajah bertanya. "Apa? Kenapa kalian melirikku begitu?"

Kediri dan Tarumanegara _sweat drop_. Samudera Pasai lalu ber-ah pelan saat menyadari arti lirikan mereka berdua. Pria itu meletakkan makanan ikan di lantai, menepuk-nepuk tangannya untuk membersihkannya dari debu, lalu membuka suara. "Bendera mereka berdua memang mirip, nama bendera Pagaruyuang itu Marawa. Tapi kadang susunan warnanya suka berbeda-beda." Katanya.

Kediri mengusap dagunya, Tarumanegara berlalu dari sana saat melihat Kutai. Dan Kediri berkedip bingung melihat mereka berdua, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

"Tapi munculnya nama Pagaruyuang sebagai salah satu kerajaan di Melayu itu sendiri tidak dapat diketahui secara pasti." Kata Samudera Pasai tiba-tiba, kening Kediri berkerut.

"Kenapa?"

"Beritanya tidak jelas," jawab pria itu. "Dan tidak ada yang memberikan penanggalan dari peristiwa-peristiwa yang diceritakan." Tambahnya.

Kediri diam, ia sedang berpikir. "Masa aku harus terbang ke Cina?"

Samudera Pasai tidak memperdulikan gumaman Kediri dan memilih untuk kembali memberikan perhatian kepada ikan-ikannya.

.

 **[Tua]**

"Sebenarnya Kalingga itu lebih tua dari Sriwijaya."

"… serius?"

"Lebih tua dari Majapahit juga."

"… hah?"

"Dia juga lebih tua, jauh lebih tua, dari Samudera Pasai."

Hening cukup lama. Sepertinya si penanya sedang me _loading_ informasi yang masuk ke batok kepalanya. "… KEK, KENAPA KALINGGA TERLIHAT SEPERTI ANAK GADISMU?" tanyanya heboh pada Samudera Pasai yang sedang memberi makan ikan.

"Jangan tanya aku," jawab pria berumur itu tanpa menoleh. "Tanyakah saja pada rumput yang bergoyang jigo."

.

 **[Pertama]**

"Hmm," Aceh bergumam sambil menggosok batu akiknya. Pria itu duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat meja yang ada di perpustakaan tersebut. "Kalau menurutku yang duluan memakai bendera itu, ya, Paguruyuang."

Banten mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Marawa itu sudah digunakan sejak tahun 1347." Kata Inderapura tiba-tiba, membuat Banten menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang memisahkan beberapa buku lama ke dalam kardus. "Kalau Jerman setahuku pertama kali memakai bendera bermotif sama tahun 1919." Sambung Inderapura sambil menerawang.

Banten masih mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya dulu Jerman memakai bendera apa?"

Inderapura menyodorkan buku sejarah dunia pada Banten, lalu nyengir. "Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini," Inderapura menunjuk perpustakaan yang acak-acakan, Banten mengikuti arah telunjuknya. "Satu jam dari sekarang," Inderapura memberi jeda. "Jadi kau baca dulu saja, ya?"

Banten menghela napas, lalu meniup debu yang menempel di buku yang tadi disodorkan padanya.

"Aku harus cari Paguruyuang." Gumamnya.

"Oh, kalau Paguruyuang, dia sedang pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli sabun dan peralatan bersih-bersih lainnya."

"Kalau begitu Malaka."

"Paguruyuang pergi bersama Malaka." ceplos Inderapura, membuat Banten kicep seketika.

"… oke, aku coba baca buku ini." Kata Banten agak malas. Inderapura memberinya semangat sambil mengacungkan kemoceng yang penuh debu.

"Kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar, bocah." Kata Aceh nyolot. Inderapura manyun dan menuruti perintahnya.

Sementara itu, Banten berlalu dari sana sambil terus memandangi buku di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

#

 **Sign,**

 **Sabila Foster.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sriwijaya mengelap pedangnya (iya, lagi, dia tidak kenal kata bosan), kemudian melirik Kalingga dari sudut matanya. Perempuan itu sedang merajut sesuatu.

"Sulit dipercaya, nenek-nenek sepertimu bisa merajut seperti itu." hinanya, Kalingga mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria itu dengan tajam. "Padahal yang kau bisa itu cuma membuat tuak dan menikmatinya sampai teler."

Bets!

Jarum dilempar ke arah pria yang barusan bicara. Sriwijaya menghindarinya dengan cekatan, Kalingga menatapnya dengan mata berkilat.

"Jaga mulutmu, sayang." Kalingga berkata dengan suara dimanis-maniskan. "Atau aku akan menjahitnya dengan kabel, dan kusambungkan dengan listrik lalu kucelupkan kepalamu ke air supaya kau tersetrum."

Sriwijaya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ancaman basi." Cemoohnya sambil menyeringai, Kalingga mendengus.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Balada Big Family : Series © Sabila Foster**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara © Sabila Foster**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Family, Humor.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), deskripsi merdeka, mengandung informasi bersejarah yang harus dicek ulang, semua kerajaan kumpul eh nggak juga ding, alur maju mundur, nano-nano, OC-OC berkeliaran, garing kriuk kriuk krenyes, multichapter dan semua kekurangan yang tidak bisa ditutupi. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna 8)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **Lima**

 **.**

 **[Jangan ngomong]**

"Kalau menurutku sih ya, mending Pesantren Ramadhan dari pada Kuliah Subuh." Inderapura membalik-balikkan majalah bola di tangannya dengan bosan, Banten meliriknya jengah.

"Hmm." Gumamnya tidak niat.

"Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?"

Banten berdecak. "Indra." Panggilnya dongkol, Inderapura menoleh dengan polos.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Jangan ngomog terus."

"Kenapa? Mulutku bau sepiteng?"

"Bukan. Aku jadi haus."

"… hih."

.

 **[Perang Bubat]**

"APA? KAU MENGAJAK MAU PERANG BUBAT SEKALI LAGI?"

"SIAPA TAKUT!"

"HEYAAA—"

"OH ASTAGA HENTIKAN! KETUPATNYA MASIH BANYAK! ACEH LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

"… BOCAH TENGIK! BERIKAN ITU PADAKU!"

"OH AYOLAH ACEH, MASA' KAU MAU MEROKOK SEKARANG?"

"SESUKAKU LAH."

"CK, KALIAAAAAAN! KALINGGA, URUS MEREKA!"

"HEH, KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA? BERANI-BERANINYA MEMERINTAHKU."

"CIH. SINGHASARI, TARIK MAJAPAHIT DAN KURUNG DIA DI KAMAR MANDI."

"Dan apa imbalan untukku, Sriwijaya?"

"Kau mau emas?"

"Setuju."

.

 **[Tamat]**

"Nten."

"Apa?"

"Cerita di iklan sirup udah tamat."

Banten mengalihkan pandangan mata dari pspnya ke wajah Inderapura.

"Bentar lagi Idul Fitri." Katanya dengan wajah datar, Inderapura melemparkan celengan babi padanya.

"Masih jauh tau."

"… berarti ceritanya belum tamat."

.

 **[Bingung]**

"Gua bingung. Nama kuenya pake bahasa Perancis, tapi ada bendera Belanda, terus isinya kue Norwegia, Swedia sama Finlandia dan kampretnya isinya malah rengginang."

"Gak usah sok heran deh."

.

 **[Tuak]**

Tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, yang jelas Nordic Five dan nation-nation Eropa sudah ada di rumah Putra. Mau silaturahmi, katanya.

"Ngepeeeet." Umpat Putra sambil menahan napsu, tangannya sudah gatal ingin mengirim guna-guna pada orang-orang itu. Dan telepon dari Bosnya sama sekali tidak membantu, omong-omong.

"Hah? T-tolong diulang Bos."

"Aahaha, kamu ini. Saya bilang kamu harus mengurus nation-nation itu."

"Kenapa saya Bos…"

"Pokoknya kamu, sudah ya."

Denmark dan Prussia menjatuhkan diri di sofa, lalu berteriak. "Kamu butuh bir!"

"Tidak ada yang boleh minum bir di sini!" bentak Kalingga, semuanya sontak menoleh padanya dengan kaget. Kemudian Kalingga menyeringai, dan beberapa nation terpesona sebentar. "Akan kutunjukkan betapa nikmatnya tuak buatanku pada kalian!" pekiknya diluar dugaan.

Denmark dan Prussia bersorak senang, Kalingga tertawa lebar. Wanita itu, jika sudah menemukan teman untuk minum memang suka berubah kepribadiannya.

Putra mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Sriwijaya, jangan lepas pengawasanmu dari Kalingga ya."

"Tanpa diberitahu pun aku pasti melakukannya, bocah."

.

 **[Copycat]**

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, semua orang di rumah Putra tahu betapa Kediri tidak menyukai Singhasari.

"Kenapa?" suatu hari Inderapura bertanya.

Kediri dengan enggan menjawab. "Dia suka meniru gayaku, hal ini sudah berlangsung sejak ia masih berada di bawah pimpinanku."

Kedua alis Inderapura naik penuh keheranan. "Dia pernah berada di bawah pimpinanmu?"

Kediri mengangguk. "Dulu namanya itu Tumapel, dan meskipun dia merupakan bawahan yang penting dan paling aku sukai dari bawahanku yang lainnya, tetap saja ketika aku melihatnya mencoba menyaingiku aku merasa kesal!"

"Dia menyaingimu bagaimana memangnya?"

Kediri mengusap dagunya. "Yang pertama aku ketahui itu dia membuat istana yang mirip denganku," katanya mengingat-ingat. "Lalu jubah kebesaran bosnya juga dibuat sedemikian rupa menyerupai milik bosku."

"Kalau menurutku itu salah bosnya, harunya kau membenci bosnya, kan? Bukan Singhasarinya." Kata Inderapura memberi pendapat. "Lagi pula Singhasari itu kelihatan seperti orang baik." Tambahnya.

Kediri mendengus meremehkan. "Dia itu licik dan penuh tipu muslihat, pikirannya sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan perampok yang main rebut harta orang lain." Ia berkata. "Yang seperti itu kau sebut baik?" tanyanya sinis.

Inderapura mengangkat tangannya cari aman. Lalu tanpa dianya, Singhasari tiba-tiba muncul dan berkata dengan santai.

"Kau juga tidak berbeda denganku, Kediri, jangan lupa."

"TUTUP SAJA MULUT SIALANMU ITU!"

Inderapura sesegera mungkin pergi dari sana.

.

 **[Mataram – Demak]**

Demak menggeram, matanya menatap Mataram dengan marah. "Mundur! Tinggalkan medan!" teriaknya sembari mencongklangkan -sisa pasukan Demak yang mendengar aba-abanya segera melepaskan lawan, lalu lari tunggang langgang. Namun Mataram tidak membiarkan mereka lari begitu saja, ia memerintahkan pasukannya untuk melesatkan anak panah pada lawan.

Ratusan anak panah dilepaskan, jeritan kematian membahana. Demak menoleh pada Mataram dengan sorot penuh amarah, yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin Mataram.

Orang-orang Mataram bersorak-sorak penuh kebahagiaan. "Hidup Mataram! Hidup Kanjeng Sultan!" berkali-kali diteriakan, Mataram menebas pedangnya pada angin untuk menghilangkan noda darah di sana. Matanya masih terpaku pada mayat para prajurit Demak yang bergelimpangan.

"Kita ke induk pasukan." Perintahnya tanpa basa-basi. Ia berbalik dan berjalan sendiri di depan, orang-orangnya mengikuti dari belakang dan memperhatikan pemimpin mereka yang gagah berani.

Tapi juga terlihat begitu kesepian.

.

.

.

.

.

#

 **Sign,**

 **Sabila Foster.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Dasar peniru!" bentak Kediri, Tumapel selaku objek yang dibentak hanya menatap Kediri dengan mata yang membuat Kediri semakin muak._

 _"Apa maksudmu, Kediri?" tanyanya sopan._

 _Wajah Kediri semakin merah karena amarah. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, tahta dan baju kebesaranmu itu sangat mirip denganku. Apa maksudnya itu? Mencoba menyaingiku?"_

 _Tumapel menggeleng kalem. "Tidak, Tuanku. Mana mungkin hamba yang rendah ini bisa menyaingi Tuanku yang agung ini." Katanya menjelaskan. "Lagi pula, hamba adalah kaki tangan Tuanku yang paling setia. Yang hamba inginkan hanyalah kepuasan Baginda."_

Kediri melempar kerikilnya ke kolam ikan. Ia mendadak teringat masa lalu.

"Sedang apa, Kediri?"

Tanpa perlu menoleh pun ia tahu siapa yang barusan bersuara, dari nadanya yang tanpa beban dan tenang tapi sangat ngena di hati, semua orang di rumah itu tahu benar siapa yang berbicara.

Shingasari.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Kediri malas.

Shingasari tersenyum meski lawan bicaranya tidak bisa melihatnya. "Kau rindu pada Tumapel, benar?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Sudut mata Kediri bekedut. Singhasari melebarkan senyumnya, ia berbalik dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sebelum beranjak dari sana.

"Berhenti melakukan hal yang sia-sia, pecundang." Katanya tanpa melunturkan senyuman.

Kediri menghela napas kesal. "Dasar menyebalkan." Bisiknya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Balada Big Family : Series © Sabila Foster**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara © Sabila Foster**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Family, Humor.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), deskripsi merdeka, mengandung informasi bersejarah yang harus dicek ulang, semua kerajaan kumpul eh nggak juga ding, alur maju mundur, nano-nano, OC-OC berkeliaran, garing kriuk kriuk krenyes, multichapter dan semua kekurangan yang tidak bisa ditutupi. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna 8)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **Enam**

.

 **[Sepenggal Kenangan]**

Ia kuat, berbakat, tapi juga arogan. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sriwijaya, maka kearogansian Majapahit berada jauh di atasnya. Kearogansiannya datang bukan tanpa alasan, sejak kecil ia selalu sendirian, hanya ditemani dayang dan pesuruh yang siap menuruti apapun perkataannya. Shingasari hanya berperan sebagai mentornya, bukan kakaknya. Ia mengajarkan cara bertahan hidup dan cara membumihanguskan kerajaan lain, bukan cara bersenang-senang dengan anak sebayanya.

Itu masa kecil Majapahit.

Maka ia tumbuh menjadi kerajaan yang menyebalkan, namun sangat disegani lawan. Wilayah kekuasaannya luas, ia pandai mengurus negerinya. Ia kuat, satu kali tebas dan kerajaan yang melawannya akan menjadi wilayah kekuasaannya. Namun dengan begitu banyak kemenangan yang ia dapatkan, ia tidak pernah merasa puas.

Majapahit menjadi serakah.

"Ah, jadi ini Nusantara," katanya, Sriwijaya menatapnya tajam.

"Rawat dia."

"Tidak ada yang berhak memerintahku!" bentak Majapahit seraya menempeleng kepala Sriwijaya dengan gagang tombaknya, Putra berlari untuk memeluk tubuh Sriwijaya yang terlempar, namun ia ditahan oleh anak buah Majapahit.

"Tuanku Sriwijaya!" pekiknya.

Majapahit mendelik pada Putra, anak itu gemetar karena ketakutan namun berusaha menyembunyikannya dan membalas tatapan Majapahit dengan dahi mengerut. Pria dewasa itu tersentak saat menatap Putra. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berbisik bahwa ia harus melindungi anak ini apapun yang terjadi, secepat datangnya bisikan tadi Majapahit langsung merasakan rasa sayang yang teramat dalam pada anak tersebut.

Majapahit menggelengkan kepalanya, ia kembali menatap Putra. "Mulai saat ini, Tuanmu adalah aku; Majapahit." Katanya.

Putra menggeleng keras kepala. "Tuanku hanya Sriwijaya!"

Majapahit murka, Sriwijaya membulatkan kedua matanya –ia merasakan ancaman yang terarah pada anak asuhnya. "Ikat dia dan bawa ke ruanganku!"

"Tidak!" teriak Sriwijaya, Majapahit meliriknya dingin. Sriwijaya menatap Majapahit dengan penuh tekad. "Bunuh aku, jangan berani kau menyentuh anak yang suci itu dengan tanganmu yang kotor!" bentaknya murka, Majapahit turun dari punggung kudanya dan menghampiri Sriwijaya, lantas menendang wajahnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Duak!

"Tuanku Sriwijaya!" jerit Putra, Kalingga yang tidak jauh dari sana segera menariknya dan menyembunyikan pandangan Putra dari Sriwijaya dan Majapahit dengan memeluknya seerat mungkin. Wanita yang berada di bawah Sriwijaya dan kini berada di bawah Majapahit itu menangis dalam diam, tidak tega melihat pria tersebut dilukai oleh orang lain.

"Tahan sayang, kami akan melindungimu. Ibu janji." Katanya sambil terisak.

.

 **[Golongan Darah]**

"Kalau dilihat secara kasat mata, menurutku Sriwijaya itu A dan Kalingga itu B."

"Kalau Majapahit?"

"Hm, O mungkin?"

"Kenapa?"

"Begini, lihat Sriwijaya. Dia selalu mengkhawatirkan semua hal, contohnya senjatanya. Ia akan hehoh tidak jelas jika ada yang salah dengan senjatanya dan tidak akan berhenti uring-uringan sampai Kalingga menenangkannya. Dan Kalingga, dia adalah wanita paling cuek di planet ini. Dia minum arak di depanku saat aku berpuasa –"

"Dia lupa, Indra. Mungkin dia sedang datang bulan."

"Kau kan menyukainya, jelas kau membelanya, Kediri."

"Jangan bahas itu. Lanjut saja."

"Oke. Hm, ah iya. Kalingga akan jadi sangat cerewet kalau Putra sakit, pokoknya dia sangat perhatian pada Putra. Sedangkan pada yang lainnya? Di matanya, kita mungkin hanya seekor kecoak."

"Jangan seperti itu—"

"Diam kau, kau mau aku melanjutkannya atau tidak, hah?"

"Oke, oke."

"Sekarang Majapahit –jangan protes, telingaku panas karena kau terus membela Kalingga. Menurutku dia O karena ayolah, kemampuan bertahan hidupnya sangat luar biasa! Maksudku, umur kerajaannya mungkin tidak selama Sriwijaya tapi dalam waktu yang lumayan dia berhasil menduduki wilayah yang luas."

"Kalau aku?"

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Awas, aku mau tidur!"

"Hey! Aih, dia marah."

.

 **[Mabuk]**

"Meski pun seorang perempuan, Kalingga tidak akan mabuk sebelum menghabiskan satu tong tuak."

Shingasari mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Benarkah?"

"Dulu orang-orangnya ahli membuat minuman keras," Sriwijaya berkata. "Aku rasa hal ini juga yang membuat wanita itu tidak mudah mabuk."

Pemuda yang pandai menguasai diri itu tersenyum simpul. "Sudah kuduga, dia perempuan yang luar biasa." Pujinya.

"Tapi kalau sudah mabuk dia akan jadi orang yang berbeda." ucap Sriwijaya sambil mengetes ketajaman kerisnya, seraya menerka-nerka bagaimana reaksi Putra saat tahu ia membuat keris baru.

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

Sriwijaya tidak langsung menjawab. Hening beberapa menit, Shingasari menunggu kelanjutan perkataan mantan ayahnya. Sementara itu pikiran Sriwijaya sedang melanglangbuana entah ke mana. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Shingasari menyeringai kejam, Sriwijaya berdecak dan mengusap kepala Shingasari begitu saja. Pemuda yang diusap kepalanya tertegun dalam diam, Sriwijaya tidak menyadarinya. "Bagiku kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui perihal itu, Anakku." Katanya lalu beranjak dari sana.

Meninggalkan Shingasari yang masih belum terkumpul nyawanya karena usapan di kepalanya. Sasuga, Sriwijaya mungkin satu-satunya orang di dunia yang tidak membencinya setelah apa yang pernah ia perbuat di bumi ini.

Shingasari tersenyum simpul. "Ayah, ya?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

#

 **Sign,**

 **Sabila Foster.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Keraton Merapi? Itu nama kerajaan? Di mana tempatnya?"

Mata masih fokus pada miniatur Al-Qur'an yang baru setengah jadi, Aceh memang baru mulai tadi pagi. "Di Gunung Merapi." Jawabnya tanpa melirik Inderapura.

Inderapura menatap Aceh gemas. "Iya, maksudku di sebelah mananyaaaaaaa?"

Aceh mendelik berbahaya padanya, Inderapura langsung paham dan segera enyah dari sana.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Balada Big Family : Series © Sabila Foster**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara © Sabila Foster**

 **Vijk Reha Arsela © Yumi Murakami**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Genre: Family, Humor.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), deskripsi merdeka, mengandung informasi bersejarah yang harus dicek ulang, semua kerajaan kumpul eh nggak juga ding, alur maju mundur, nano-nano, OC-OC berkeliaran, garing kriuk kriuk krenyes, multichapter dan semua kekurangan yang tidak bisa ditutupi. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna 8)**

 **Spesial chap (nggak juga sih HAHA) ada OC besan saya yang saya sisipin.**

 **Catetan: Sebenernya bagian ini udah selesai sejak lama, tapi laptopnya ngadat :" jadi terpaksa saya otak-atik dulu sampe bener.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **Tujuh**

 **.**

 **[Obrolan Santai]**

"Jadi setan juga ada yang berbentuk kerajaan seperti kita?" celetuk Indrapura tiba-tiba, semua pasang mata yang sedang menunggu tayangnya pertandingan Piala Presiden itu serempak tertuju pada jejadian berupa remaja akhir berkaos lengan pendek yang sedang terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Ia muak menunggu iklan sepertinya.

"Bukan setan, dasar anak setan!" cecar Aceh penuh nafsu, Indrapura memeletkan lidah padanya lalu berlindung di belakang Kediri yang langsung pias saat Aceh memelototinya.

Kalingga memutar bola matanya jengah. Sriwijaya yang duduk di dekatnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tidak sadar betapa panasnya hati Kediri dan Kalinyamat di sisi lain karpet.

Oh, benar, mereka duduk lesehan seperti kemarin.

Lalu Samudera Pasai muncul dengan wajah bersahaja seperti biasa. Mendadak seisi ruangan hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki Samudera Pasai. Pria berumur itu duduk di dekat Putra, yang sedang _chatting_ dengan seseorang sampai tidak sadar akan kehadirannya yang cetar.

"Putra."

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Iya?"

"Menurutmu Mitra Kukar vs Arema siapa yang akan menang?"

Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bola. Kalau bulu tangkis, aku akan lebih semangat." Katanya menjelaskan, Samudera Pasai mengangguk paham.

"Lalu kenapa kau sangat semangat membicarakan bola dengan –siapa itu?" Samudera Pasai masih berkata dengan nada bosan hidupnya seperti biasa, tapi kali ini entah kenapa Putra merasa terancam. "Vijk?" lanjut pria berumur itu.

Putra membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, ada keringat sebesar biji jagung –bukan, ini sih sebesar biji durian yang menghiasi pelipisnya. "Dia—"

"Siapa itu Vijk?" tanya Kalingga menggebu-gebu, Sriwijaya memutar bola matanya.

"Vijk itu—"

"Apa dia pemuda baik-baik?"

"Dia—"

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengannya?"

"Aku—"

"Sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

"Kami—"

"Di mana tempat tinggalnya?"

"Dia—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku—"

"GOOOOL!"

Semua mata kembali tertuju pada Inderapura yang tersenyum lima jari. "Biarkan Putra menikmati masa mudanya, Kalingga." Katanya dengan tangan terkepal di udara.

Mata Kalingga memicing. Sriwijaya menutup kepala wanita itu dengan selendang merah marunnya dan mengacak-acak rambut Kalingga kesal. "Beri Putra ruang, nenek."

Kalingga menepis tangan Sriwijaya dan memelototi si pria. Lalu mereka saling memelototi dan Kediri serta Kalinyamat segera enyah dari sana.

.

 **[Babu]**

Pemuda yang hampir selalu ceria itu belum melepas pandangannya dari lukisan Reog yang menggantung di dinding, dia sedang membersihkan debu dari lukisan-lukisan yang ada di galeri khusus rumah ini. Yap, hari ini Kalingga mengkerjarodikan –bukan, hari ini mereka sedang gotong royong untuk membersihkan rumah.

Putra bilang ada yang mau berkunjung, entah siapa. Maka, pagi-pagi sekali –jika tidak mau disebut sebagai shubuh yang juga awal sekali- Kalingga menggedor pintu kamar mereka satu persatu dan membagi-bagi pekerjaan kepada semuanya. Kecuali Putra, anak itu sedang kurang sehat dan kembali ambruk semalaman.

Seperti Majapahit dan Kediri serta Kalinyamat yang mendapat tugas membersihkan perpustakaan, Sriwijaya dan Mataram yang membersihkan gudang (yang sempat diributkan karena dia tidak mau membersihkan tempat paling kotor di rumah itu, apalagi bersama musuh bebuyutannya! Kalingga punya dendam padanya!) dan yang lainnya.

Dan kebetulan Inderapura mendapat tugas membersihkan galeri, tapi sejak tadi ia tidak melihat orang lain di ruangan yang luas namun horror ini. Iya, horror karena di sini tidak ada suara apapun. Belum lagi dari kabar yang ia dengar, lukisan di sini 'berpenghuni' semua.

Ah, lagi pula barang apa yang tidak ada penunggunya di rumah Putra?

"Asal usul Reog Ponorogo itu bagaimana, sih?" Inderapura tiba-tiba berkata. Matanya masih terpaku pada lukisan tersebut, yang terlihat memiliki nilai seni tinggi namun membuat bulu kuduknya meremang karena ngeri.

Inderapura mendadak merasa dingin menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia tidak sendirian di ruangan ini!

"Ada lima versi cerita populer yang berkembang di masyarakat tentang asal usulnya." Kata Shingasari menjelaskan, suara langkahnya menggema di ruangan itu dan menambah horror suasana. Inderapura menoleh dengan kaku ke arah datangnya suara, ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman bila berada dekat dengan kakak Majapahit itu.

Sudah ia duga, ia tidak sendirian di sini! Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus pria mengerikan itu! Inderapura mencak-mencak dalam hati.

Kemudian pemuda tersebut menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertawa, Shingasari terlihat cocok sekali memakai kostum bersih-bersih seperti itu! Dia terlihat seperti pembantu. Lagi pula pakaiannya lengkap sekali, tidak sepertinya yang hanya bermodalkan kemoceng.

Shingasari tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan berkata dengan dingin. "Apapun yang kau pikirkan, lupakan itu atau aku akan menyiksamu."

Inderapura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "B-baik."

.

 **[Keruntuhan Majapahit]**

"Reog ada hubungannya dengan keruntuhan Majapahit, ya?" celetuk Inderapura tiba-tiba, dia sedang memberi makan komodo peliharaan Putra.

Kediri meliriknya, ia sedang menyikat kandang hewan tersebut dengan penuh kehati-hatian –tidak juga, dia asal menyikat saja sebenarnya. Ha!

"Hm, entahlah. Kau tanya langsung pada Majapahit saja."

"… kau kira dia mau menjelaskannya?"

"Tidak," kata Kediri, dia menatap Inderapura dengan mata serius. "Dia akan memotong lehermu saat kau mengatakan Reog, aku jamin."

.

 **[Salakanagara]**

"Salaka –apa? Salaka apa barusan kau bilang?" Kediri membeo, Inderapura berhenti membacakan deretan tulisan di buku yang ada di pangkuannya dan melirik Kediri yang hampir tidur di depannya.

Mereka berdua sedang ada di perpustakaan. Inderapura membaca, dan Kediri hampir ketiduran.

"Salakanagara maksudmu?" kata Inderapura, Kediri mengangguk.

"Salakanagara itu siapa?" tanya Kediri, Inderapura mengerutkan kening sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Waktu itu aku pernah tanya pada Kutai, dia bilang Salakanagara itu kakak Tarumanegara."

"Kakak?!" pekik Kediri, Inderapura mengangguk dua kali.

"Wilayahnya ada di sekitar Jawa, tapi karena kurangnya prasasti yang menjadi bukti penting peninggalan kerajaan, eksistensi Salakanagara jadi dipertanyakan. Informasi tentang keberadaannya justru berasal dari luar, dan banyak orang yang tidak tahu tentang dirinya." Inderapura menjelaskan.

Kediri kehilangan rasa kantuknya, lalu ia mengerutkan kening saat Inderapura memasang wajah sendu kemudian berkata.

"Karenanya, kita bahkan tidak sempat bertemu dengan Salakanagara," kata Inderapura sedih, Kediri mendengarkan dengan seksama. Inderapura memejamkan matanya dan berkata dengan lirih. "Dia lenyap."

Lalu suasana menjadi muram.

Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Tarumanegara yang menyender pada tembok sambil memejamkan mata, seraya diam-diam mendengarkan obrolan mereka yang agak menyayat hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Sign,

 **Sabila Foster**


End file.
